


Double Bluff

by notionally



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, MarkJin pretend to be dating to make Jackson and Jaebum jealous, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Mutual Pining, Park Jinyoung | Jr. & Mark Tuan Friendship, Pining, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/notionally
Summary: Jinyoung has a crush on Jaebum, but Jaebum is too focused on being a leader and not showing favouritism to do anything about it.Mark has a crush on Jackson, but Jackson won't stop flirting with anyone and everyone.The obvious thing to do - Jinyoung and Mark pretend to be going out, to make Jaebum and Jackson jealous, and hopefully force them into making a move.Somehow, their hare-brained scheme actually ends up working...although, maybe a little too well.





	Double Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> Fake dating with a twist! MarkJin pretend to be together but it's totally platonic. End game JJP (and Markson). This idea crawled into my head and wouldn't get out...
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter! @[notionxally](https://twitter.com/notionxally)

 

Jinyoung’s lying on his bed, reading a book, when Mark slips in and flops down next to him dramatically. The bed shifts with the sudden added weight, but Jinyoung barely makes any indication that he’s noticed Mark.

“Jinyoung-ah,” whines Mark, hooking his chin onto Jinyoung’s arm, “I’m bored, play with me.”

With a sigh – and a smile – Jinyoung puts his book down, turns to curl his arm under Mark’s neck. “What do you want?” he asks, placatingly, as if he’s the older one of the two. “Where’s Jackson?”

Mark pouts. “Went out with Namjoon,” he says.

“Ah, so that’s why you’re here to bother me now, hyung,” Jinyoung teases, gently flicking Mark on the forehead.

Mark wriggles out of Jinyoung’s arms, sits up on the bed, arms folded. “It’s just annoying, you know,” he says, more seriously now, “sometimes he’s so affectionate with me, and I think – he _must_ like me. Then I see him with someone else and then I’m not so sure.”

“That’s just what Jackson is like,” Jinyoung murmurs, propping himself up on an elbow and leaning his head against his hand. “But he definitely likes you best.”

“I’m not so sure,” demurs Mark, shaking his head. Then he brightens, grins broadly at Jinyoung, showing off his annoyingly perfect teeth. “But that’s not why I came in here,” he says, “I have gossip!”

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows. “Go on, then,” he urges, “don’t be a tease about it.”

Mark giggles. “You know Taehyung and Jeongguk?” he asks.

“The Bangtan _maknaes_ , yeah,” Jinyoung replies, nodding, “Jeongguk’s been in love with Taehyung since forever, those ones, right?”

“Yes!” Mark exclaims, looking absolutely delighted. “Well, earlier today, Jacks was texting Namjoon, and he found out that Taehyung and Jeongguk are like, officially going out now.”

This catches Jinyoung’s attention. He sits up straight, cocks his head at Mark. “What? When? How?” he questions. “Taehyung was so oblivious, I thought this would never happen.”

Mark hums in agreement. “Same,” he says, “but apparently Jeongguk had been getting closer to Jimin, and they even went on a holiday together? And then Taehyung got _crazy_ jealous and that’s how he realised he liked Jeongguk together and now they’re a _couple!_ ”

“Wild,” murmurs Jinyoung, “sounds like the plot of a romance novel.”

But Mark’s eyes are still gleaming with mischief. Jinyoung narrows his eyes at him. “I don’t like the way you’re looking at me,” he says, leaning away from Mark warily.

The corners of Mark’s lips quirk into a devious grin. “Well, it just gave me an _idea_ ,” he begins, and already Jinyoung doesn’t like the sound of this, “maybe we should take a leaf out of Jeongguk’s book. You know, to help with our problems.”

Jinyoung purses his lips. “I don’t have a problem,” he says stubbornly.

“Please, the sexual tension between you and Jaebum is so thick sometimes when I’m in the same room as the two of you I feel like I’m suffocating,” Mark shoots back, rolling his eyes. “You only moan to me about your stupid crush on him like, _all the time_. Why not do something about it?”

All Jinyoung can say is, “It’s not a stupid crush.” But by god, it is. It’s a great, big, giant, frustratingly persistent crush on possibly the most oblivious man in the universe.

Mark ignores him. “So, I was thinking, if the two of us started getting more affectionate then maybe Jacks and Jaebum would be spurred into action,” he continues eagerly, “or we would at least be able to figure out if they feel _anything_ towards us or not.”

“More affectionate?” Jinyoung asks. “We’re already very affectionate with each other. You were lying in my arms a few minutes ago.”

“Yeah, but we’re like that with all the members too,” Mark replies, “we could start giving each other more attention, you know. Stick to each other during schedules, hold hands more, stuff like that.”

Jinyoung frowns, considering this. “Are you just suggesting this because you’re secretly in love with me and want to get closer to me?”

Mark rolls his eyes again. “Gross, don’t flatter yourself,” he says, giving Jinyoung a playful shove. “Not until you grow muscles like Jacks.”

“Ugh, gross, I don’t want to know about your muscle kink,” complains Jinyoung, sticking his tongue out.

But Mark just grins at him. “So, does this mean you’re in?” he asks, almost bouncing on the bed with excitement.

Jinyoung looks at the oldest hyung’s child-like enthusiasm, and sighs in defeat. “Fine,” he says, shaking his head, but smiling, “I’m in. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

*

 

Jinyoung might have been hesitant at first, but now that he’s committed to the plan, he’s going to give ii his best. And he’s good – really good – at this kind of thing. The members don’t call him ‘actor Park Jinyoung’ for nothing.

So when they arrive at their fan meeting the following day, Jinyoung catches Mark’s eye backstage and gives him a wink. Mark scrunches his nose up and beams at him.

Mark’s the first to head out onstage, bowing and waving to the fans. Jaebum’s in the middle of the line, and Jinyoung’s right behind him. They usually just sit in whatever order they enter in, but today, after they do their greeting, Jinyoung calls out to Mark.

“Mark-hyung,” he yells in a sing-song voice, “come sit with me!”

The fans cheer in delight, and Mark giggles as he hurries across the stage, wedging himself in between Jinyoung and Jaebum.

“What Jinyoungie wants Jinyoungie gets,” Mark says to the fans, as Jinyoung curls a protective arm around his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye, Jinyoung sees Jaebum look slightly bewildered, but the expression quickly fades into his usual cheery disposition.

It’s easy, flirting with Mark. They do it all the time, for the fans, and also just because it’s fun. And it’s just as easy to turn the dial up on it a little bit. Jinyoung spends almost the entire fan meeting with one arm around Mark’s shoulders, and Mark keeps leaning his head against Jinyoung’s shoulder.

At one point, the fans ask him and Mark to pose for a picture together, and Jinyoung decides he’s going to just go for it. So he turns, leans in and presses a soft kiss to Mark’s cheek.

As expected, the fans shriek with delight. The young girl in front of them, the one who asked for the picture, looks like she might cry, or faint, with excitement.

“Eww!” Bambam yells from Jinyoung’s other side, but he’s laughing more than anything. Mark buries his face in his hands, trying to hide his giggles. Jinyoung just grins and shrugs, feeling very proud of himself.

It’s not a huge deal, all of them have kissed each other on the cheek numerous times before, but it’s usually part of the act that they pretend not to want to do it. And it’s almost never completely unprompted.

When Jinyoung catches Jaebum’s eye for a moment, there’s a flicker of confusion in Jaebum’s gaze. But Jaebum just looks away almost immediately, turning back to the fan in front of him, beaming at her and eagerly nodding at something she’s said. Jinyoung watches him for another second, then sighs and turns his eyes away, interlacing his fingers with Mark’s. At least the two of them are in this together.

 

*

 

It turns into a little game between Jinyoung and Mark. Seeing who can be the grossest with their affection, without going so far as to have the other members actually say anything.

Jinyoung’s more about the significant gestures – constantly seeking Mark’s hand out to hold, always snuggling close to him whenever he has the chance. Making sure that they always sit next to each other, in interviews, in fan meetings, at meal times, even in the car.

But Mark’s better at the subtle things. Like when he talks, he just keeps _touching_ Jinyoung. His hand warm on Jinyoung’s thigh, or on the small of his back, sometimes just fondly resting on his shoulder, long fingers caressing the hairs on the back of Jinyoung’s neck.

One time, the group is gathered around a table to brainstorm broad ideas for their next album, and Jinyoung is caught up in a fairly involved discussion with Jaebum. They’ve always been the two with the strongest opinions, so it’s no surprise that the two of them are dominating the conversation.

Jinyoung’s not even really thinking about the whole plan with Mark, he’s just focused on trying to get his points across. Which is difficult enough, because Jaebum has his hair pushed back so his eyes aren’t obscured at all, and Jinyoung can see the intensity flashing in them. Can see the two moles hovering above his left eye. And when he gets really frustrated, Jaebum clenches his jaw, and the tendons in his cheek stand out, and it drives Jinyoung wild.

But then Mark – next to him, of course – is leaning towards him, lips close to the side of his face, and before Jinyoung knows what’s happening he feels the tiniest nip on the curve of his ear. He knows its all for show, but Jinyoung can’t help the flush that rises to is cheeks. Jaebum is staring at him, and Jinyoung can’t bring himself to meet his eyes.

“Mark, did you just – did you just bite Jinyoung’s ear?” comes Jackson’s voice, incredulous.

Mark just shrugs, leans back in his seat. “Mm,” he murmurs nonchalantly, “sorry – I was getting bored. I think Jinyoungie has a point though, it’s about time we did a sexy concept.”

The conversation moves, but Jinyoung can’t help sneaking glances at Jaebum. He is steadfastly avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze. Something twists inside Jinyoung, but he’s not sure what.

 

*

 

The members have never shied away from sleeping in each other’s rooms, in each other’s beds. So it’s not difficult for Mark to start spending a night or two a week in Jinyoung’s room. Which, if Jinyoung is being perfectly honest, is actually quite nice. He finds it comforting to have the weight and warmth of another human in bed with him, even if it’s not the human he wishes it was.

“Has Jaebum said anything to you yet?” asks Mark, in a low whisper, one night when they’re curled up facing each other in the dark.

Jinyoung gives a small shake of his head. “Nope,” he says, “has Jackson said anything to you?”

“Nope,” replies Mark. “Although, yesterday when I said I couldn’t watch the new comedy on Netflix with him because I had already watched it with you, he pouted and said that I had replaced him with you. Which reminds me – we should watch that, in case someone asks us about it.”

Jinyoung makes a face. “I’ll look up a synopsis,” he says, because he doesn’t want to watch one of those inane comedies that Jackson and Mark seem to love so much.

A gentle silence descends, and Jinyoung’s eyes are slowly falling shut, when Mark speaks again.

“Jinyoung-ah,” he whispers, “do you think this is working?”

He sounds worried, but Jinyoung’s sleepy. “Mm, don’t know,” he murmurs, not opening his eyes. “Jaebum doesn’t really seem to care too much.”

Mark lets out a small puff of breath that sounds like a muted chuckle. “He’s definitely noticed,” he says, “he keeps looking at us, and sometimes I catch him glaring at me.”

“Maybe he’s glaring at you because you’re so annoying,” mumbles Jinyoung, which earns himself a light smack from Mark. He giggles, opens his eyes. “Well, if he’s noticed, and Jackson seems to have noticed too – that’s good, right?” he asks, trying to reassure Mark.

“But it’s been a few weeks already,” Mark continues, sounding unsure, “they may have noticed something’s up, but I don’t think they actually think we’re dating or anything. And I don’t think they’re going to do anything about it.”

Jinyoung hums contemplatively. “Yeah, and they don’t seem _jealous_ , really – just confused,” he muses out loud. “Do you think we need to, like – step things up?”

“Maybe,” Mark says, “but I’m not sure how. Aside from straight up making out in front of them, which – no offence – but I don’t really want to do.”

This makes Jinyoung laugh softly. “Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual,” he says.

And then they’re drifting off to sleep, Jinyoung absently wondering how he let himself end up in this strange situation.

 

*

 

Next morning, when Jinyoung wakes up Mark is already gone. He shuffles out of his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Jaebum’s at the dining table, sipping from a huge mug of coffee and scrolling idly through his phone, but he looks up when Jinyoung enters.

“Morning,” Jaebum says in greeting, “sleep well?”

Jinyoung murmurs in agreement, shuffling into the kitchen to grab the milk and the cereal he likes. When he returns, Jaebum has put his phone down, is watching him intently. Jinyoung tries to ignore the heat of Jaebum’s eyes on him as he ducks his head, spooning cereal into his mouth.

He can sense Jabeum about to speak before the first words even leave his mouth. There’s something about the way Jaebum’s shoulders go slightly rigid, and his jaw tenses. Jinyoung absently muses that he knows Jaebum so incredibly well after so many years together. He wonders how well Jaebum knows him, knows his little quirks.

“Youngjae said that Mark didn’t sleep in their room again last night,” Jaebum says, his tone completely even, but there’s an intensity in his gaze that makes Jinyoung want to squirm.

But he doesn’t. He raises his eyes to meet Jaebum’s gaze steadily. “Yeah, he stayed in my room,” he says, even though he knows that Jaebum already knows that.

“Mark’s been staying in your room quite a bit recently,” Jaebum continues, as if he’s just making casual conversation. “What’s going on with that?”

Jinyoung shrugs. “We all stay in each other’s rooms all the time,” he says, brushing off the question vaguely. “You used to stay in my room loads as well.” _But not anymore_ , thinks Jinyoung with more than a hint of bitterness. Not since Jaebum became the leader and had to set a good example and not show favouritism and all of that.

But he doesn’t say any of this, of course. Why talk about your feelings when you can passive-aggressively stage a fake relationship with your best friend to make your other best friend jealous? Jinyoung smiles wryly.

Jaebum is frowning at him with an odd look on his face. “I just –” he starts, then pauses, chews on his bottom lip like he’s trying to find the words. “Is there…something going on? Between you and Mark?” he asks.

Jinyoung hesitates. He and Mark never really discussed what to do if someone asked them the question directly. “Uh, why?” Jinyoung settles on, watching Jaebum carefully.

This seems to frustrate Jaebum. He runs a hand through his hair, which he does whenever he’s exasperated. Jinyoung supposes it must be annoying to talk to someone who’s not responding to any of your questions with a straight answer.

“You’re just – you guys are being kind of, well, obvious, okay?” Jaebum says, and the discomfort is evident in his voice, even if he layers it over with brusqueness. “You need to tone it down.”

“I need to _tone it down?_ ” Jinyoung repeats. He feels irritation bristling within him. Jaebum’s speaking to him like he’s a child. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

Jaebum glares at him now. “I’m not telling you what to do,” he snaps, “I’m just saying – maybe don’t parade it around.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “What, are you jealous?” he asks sharply.

“Jealous? Are you kidding me? I don’t give a fuck what you want to do with Mark,” Jaebum scoffs, and though Jinyoung doesn’t want to admit it, it stings. “But the way you’re shoving it into all our faces? It’s obnoxious.”

There’s nothing Jinyoung can think of to say to that, so he just scowls darkly at Jaebum.

“Whatever,” Jaebum says, pushing himself to his feet, “this conversation was a bad idea. I have to go to the studio anyway.”

Then, with one last withering look at Jinyoung, he disappears out the front door.

 

*

 

Jinyoung is so riled up from his conversation with Jaebum that he texts Mark angrily the moment Jaebum leaves, which is how he ends up sitting in the small coffee shop in the JYPE building, across the table from Mark, agitatedly recounting the details of what went down that morning.

“Did he actually say the word obnoxious?” asks Mark, sipping delicately at his coffee.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung replies, wanting to shout but knowing that he has to be quiet, and ends up just whispering forcefully. “And he said we were _parading it around_. Can you believe the nerve?”

Mark makes a face, tilts his head from side to side. “Well, we _are_ kind of parading it around,” he says, “that’s the whole point of what we’re doing, isn’t it?”

Jinyoung huffs in annoyance. “Yes, but – if we were actually, really going out, this wouldn’t be parading anything around,” he says, folding his arms across his chest. “He doesn’t know we’re pretending. And if we’re not pretending, then it’s just _rude_ to say I’m being obnoxious for what, holding hands and cuddling in bed?”

“Hm, maybe,” Mark says, not sounding convinced. “Or maybe you’re just annoyed that he called you obnoxious.”

“It’s not that,” says Jinyoung grumpily, but he falls silent. Maybe Mark has a point. Jinyoung respects Jaebum’s opinion, and to hear that Jaebum thinks poorly of his character, even in this small way, hurts.

Mark nods as he drinks his coffee, letting his words sink in with Jinyoung a little. Then he sets the cup down, leans forward slightly on his elbows. “Something odd happened with me and Jackson earlier,” he says, and when Jinyoung cocks his head in curiosity, he continues, “when I told him I couldn’t grab lunch with him because I had to come meet you, he got really pissed off.”

“What? What did he say?”

“Not much, he just said that I was spending a lot of time with you, and that he missed me,” Mark replies, frowning as he considers this. “And then he looked like he was going to say something else, but he just calmed down really quickly and apologised, said that he had no right to get mad at me, and that obviously I could be friends with anyone I wanted.”

Jinyoung props his chin in one hand, drums his fingers on the side of his face. “Huh,” he exhales. “What does that mean?”

Mark shrugs. “Don’t know,” he admits. “Do you feel like we’re losing the plot of this a little bit?”

“Yes, for sure,” Jinyoung agrees. “But, at the same time – it seems to be working.” He pauses, chews on his lip contemplatively. “Maybe what we need to do is step it up. Force them into action.”

“Uh, okay,” Mark says, dragging out his words, “step it up how?”

“Well, Jackson said you’re free to be friends with whoever you want. And Jaebum-hyung was also really vague about what he thought you and I were doing,” Jinyoung says, trying to set out the situation clearly in his head, “so, they’re not sure that there is anything going on between us. Which means that we need to make it absolutely clear to them that there is.”

Mark furrows his brow, leans away from Jinyoung. “I’m not having sex with you,” he says quickly.

“I’m not asking you to, gross!” Jinyoung exclaims. “We just need to make them _think_ we’re having sex.”

“And how do we do that?”

“No idea,” Jinyoung concedes, “but I’m sure an opportunity will present itself soon enough.”

 

*

 

The opportunity presents itself less than one week later. Jinyoung and Mark have neither stepped up nor stepped down the plan for the time being, and the atmosphere with Jaebum and Jackson has reached a sort of awkward truce. No one mentions whatever it is that’s going on between Jinyoung and Mark, even though by this point even the _maknaes_ seem to have caught on to the fact that something is up.

But then it’s after one of their dance practices, and Yugyeom and Bambam are suggesting that they all go out and grab dinner before heading home. Jackson and Youngjae agree immediately, and after a little wheedling from Youngjae, Jaebum says he’s in as well.

Jinyoung casts Mark a glance, but Mark’s already looking at him.

“I’m kind of tired, think I’ll just go home and get take out or something,” Jinyoung says abruptly, as everyone’s already starting to file out of the dance studio. Everyone stops, turns to look at him. Jaebum in particular has a pensive look on his face, and then he takes a breath, like he’s about to say something.

Except Mark’s already piping up, saying, “I think I’ll stay home too.”  And Jaebum’s face hardens again.

“Fine,” Jaebum says, firmly, turning away. “We’ll see you guys later, then.” Then he herds the other members out of the room. Jackson casts them a backwards glance, but doesn’t protest.

When the door shuts, leaving Mark and Jinyoung alone in silence, they don’t say anything for a few seconds. Until Mark grins awkwardly at Jinyoung, says, “so – time to have sex, I guess?”

Jinyoung groans.

When they get home, they can’t be bothered waiting for take out, so they end up eating ramyeon. There’s a tension in the air, and they huddle silently over their bowls in the dining room.

Desperate to break the awkward atmosphere, Jinyoung suddenly smirks at Mark. “It’s appropriate that we’re eating rameyon now, isn’t it?” he teases, and just like that, things are comfortable between them again. Mark’s eyes widen, and Jinyoung can see the moment where he realises that they’re basically acting out the stereotype of ‘ramyeon and chill’.

“They’re going to be home soon,” Mark mumbles, slurping up the last of his noodles. “We should get a move on.”

“We’re not actually have sex, you know, it’s not going to take long,” Jinyoung says, grinning, but he quickly finishes the soup left in his bowl, and then they’re both giggling and making faces at each other as they shuffle into Jinyoung’s room.

They sit on Jinyoung’s bed, both cross-legged, facing each other, eerily reminiscent of that afternoon where Mark had first proposed this hare-brained scheme.

“Okay, if we had sex in my room, I think I would put more comfortable clothes on,” Jinyoung says, matter-of-factly, “so I should change. But you wouldn’t have a change of clothes in my room, so you should just mess up your outfit.”

Mark looks impressed. “You’re devious,” he murmurs, obediently untucking his shirt and crumpling bits of it in his fists to make it took creased. Meanwhile, Jinyoung has hopped to his feet and is shimmying out of his jeans, pulling a pair of sweatpants on.

“Yes, I am,” Jinyoung replies, grinning. He does kind of enjoy things like these. Not the fake relationship, fake sex, bit – but, pulling pranks, hidden camera sort of jokes. “Now, mess up your hair,” he continues, but he’s already clambering back onto the bed and running his hands haphazardly through Mark’s hair.

Mark’s getting more comfortable with this now, giggles as he rakes his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, pinches Jinyoung’s lips to make them look swollen and well-kissed. “Maybe I should leave scratches on your back!” he even suggests enthusiastically, looking like a child playing with a new toy.

“No one is going to see my back,” argues Jinyoung, partly because that’s true, and partly because he doesn’t really want to have his back scratched. “Although, you make a good point,” he adds, tapping his chin. “Maybe I should give you a hickey.”

“What? No,” Mark protests. “Why me? Why not you?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “No, it was my idea,” he says.

But Mark isn’t giving up. “You only though of it because I suggested the back-scratching,” he shoots back. Then he grins. “Rock paper scissors for it?”

“We’re not going to rock paper scissors to decide who gives whom a _hickey_ ,” Jinyoung says with a hint of incredulity in his voice, because the juxtaposition is too weird, but Mark insists. And then Jinyoung loses, scissors to rock, and Mark lets out a squeal of delight.

“Come here, Jinyoungie,” Mark coos, winding his arms around Jinyoung and dipping his head to his neck.

Jinyoung tries to squirm away, but Mark has a vice-like grip on him, and tackles him back onto the bed, latches his lips against the soft skin at the curve of Jinyoung’s collarbone. He isn’t being gentle, teeth digging insistently into Jinyoung’s flesh, while he sucks hard at the skin.

“Hyung!” Jinyoung whines, wriggling and shoving Mark away. “You went so hard,” he complains, rubbing at his neck.

Mark sticks his tongue out at him. Then his gaze flicks to Jinyoung’s neck, and his eyes widen. Alarmed, Jinyoung darts over to the mirror, peering at the mark on his skin. It’s not large, but it’s angry and red. “This seems a little excessive,” he complains as he flops back down on the bed. On the plus side, the little scuffle with Mark seems to have properly and thoroughly dishevelled them.

“How was I supposed to know that you bruise like a peach, Jinyoung-ah,” he teases, hiding a snicker behind one hand. “Jaebum’s going to enjoy marking you so much.”

“Oh my god, don’t say that!” Jinyoung shouts, cheeks reddening with embarrassment, and launches himself across the bed to tackle Mark into a headlock. Mark tries to fend Jinyoung off, but he’s laughing too hard.

That’s when they hear the front door open.

“Hello? Are you guys home?” Jaebum’s voice rings out through the apartment.

With a squeak of surprise, Jinyoung releases his hold on Mark, and they both end up tumbling onto the floor with a loud thump. 

“Uh, yeah, we’re in here!” Mark calls out as he clambers to his feet, smoothing down his clothes and hair self-consciously.

Jinyoung feels like his heart is going to slam right out of his chest. “At least now it’s really realistic,” he murmurs to Mark as he tries to adjust his shirt so that the hickey is obvious, but not _too_ obvious. He can’t help but think that the hickey isn’t even necessary, because the guilty looks on his and Mark’s faces when they come stumbling out of the room say everything.

Yugyeom and Bambam are already sprawled on the sofa, scrolling through their phones and intermittently tilting their screens to show each other something. Youngjae has a plastic takeaway box in his hands, holds it out towards Jinyoung and Mark when they step into the living room.

“Hyung, we got you cake!” Youngjae says brightly. “For dessert!”

But Jaebum and Jackson are both staring openly at Mark and Jinyoung.

“It looks like they’ve already had dessert,” says Jaebum coldly.

At the same time, Jackson loudly snaps, “You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me.”

The sharpness of their tones catches Yugyeom and Bambam’s attention, and they peek out over the sofa. Jinyoung sees their eyes dart between himself and Mark, and down to his neck.

“Oh my god, is that –” Yugyeom says, mouth falling open in shock. Bambam looks stunned, so blindsided that his usual chorus of ‘eww’ doesn’t even escape him.

Youngjae grimaces, pulls the takeaway container back towards himself. “I’m…going to eat this in the room,” he says, glances at Yugyeom and Bambam. “You guys want to come?” Then all three of them are scurrying off, shutting the door firmly behind them, probably relieved to be escaping whatever conversation is about to happen amongst the hyung line.

When it’s just the four of them left in the living room, Jinyoung feels an upswell of panic rise in him. Jaebum’s shoulders are completely rigid, his jaw tightly clenched, and he’s refusing to look at either Mark or Jinyoung. Meanwhile, Jackson’s eyes are glittering with fury as he glares at Mark and Jinyoung.

“So what, are you guys sleeping together now?” Jackson asks, his voice spitting venom.

Jinyoung hesitates. This isn’t quite what he and Mark had planned. He glances over at Mark, who looks just as flustered as he does.

“Uh, it’s – it’s complicated,” Jinyoung mumbles. He needs to talk to Mark, needs to figure out what to do about this.

Jaebum lifts his gaze, looks Jinyoung directly in the eye. There’s something like accusation, or maybe hurt, in his eyes. When he speaks, he sounds so utterly betrayed that Jinyoung feels his heart twist in discomfort. And guilt.

“It’s not complicated,” Jaebum says, his voice low, steady. “If Jinyoung and Mark are together, that’s just something we’re all going to have to – deal with.” He exhales, a shaky, rattling breath. “I’m tired of talking about this,” he adds, finally, “just keep it away from the fans and the cameras, okay?”

And then Jaebum’s striding forwards, and for a second Jinyoung thinks he’s going to punch him, but Jaebum just brushes past him, walks straight into his room, slams the door behind him.

Mark shoots a pleading look at Jackson. “Jacks,” he murmurs, “please…”

But Jackson shakes his head. He looks sad. “No, Mark,” he says, tiredly. “Let’s just – let’s not talk about this.” He sighs, follows Jaebum into the room. The door slams shut again.

The long silence descends. Jinyoung feels frozen in place. He glances warily at Mark, who looks shell-shocked. His voice feels hoarse when he speaks.

“I think we fucked that up,” he says, forcing a bitter smile that he’s sure comes out looking more like a grimace.

Mark looks back at him, lets out a cold bark of laughter. “Yeah,” he agrees, “we sure did.”

 

*

 

Nothing really changes, after that, but somehow everything is different. No one mentions whatever’s going on between Mark and Jinyoung again, but the unspoken words hang between all of them, curdling the atmosphere.

Yugyeom keeps shooting them woeful, frightened looks, like a child whose parents are fighting – which, in a sense, they are. Bambam’s more subdued, and when Youngjae laughs there’s something guarded, self-conscious about it.

Jackson’s retreated completely into his shell. He’s stopped being flirty with Mark, of course, but he’s also withdrawn his affections from everyone else. The group suffers more than Jinyoung would have expected, without Jackson there to act as the gel that binds them all together.

And Jaebum. Jaebum breaks Jinyoung’s heart.

He doesn’t smile anymore, not in the way that displays his perfect teeth and crinkles his eyes into crescents. And Jinyoung can’t remember the last time something made he collapse with laughter.

Instead, he’s reverted to his older, more foul-tempered self. He’s impatient with everyone, excessively demanding and needlessly blunt with criticism. All the bad habits that he had worked so hard to control, to get rid of, seem to be creeping back. And Jinyoung can’t help but feel a little guilty for it.

Thankfully, they’re not in the midst of promotions so there isn’t the pressure to pretend that everything is fine when it’s not. Unfortunately, without the twenty-four seven demands of schedules, the group starts to splinter, each of them wandering the corridors of the JYPE building, doing their own thing. They gather for dance practices and things that require them to be together, but otherwise they go their own ways.

This continues for a week, and finally Jinyoung decides that he needs to do something about it. So he drags Mark into the recording studio, shuts the door behind them.

“If you’re looking for an afternoon quickie,” Mark says dryly, “I’m really not in the mood.”

Jinyoung shoots Mark a fake grin. “Very funny,” he says, “but no – we need to talk. About how to fix things.”

Mark sighs heavily, nods. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Almost exclusively, really,” he admits, “and I think the only thing we can do is to just tell them the truth.” He sits down heavily on the sofa, looks up at Jinyoung in resignation.

Unfortunately, Jinyoung had come to the same conclusion himself. He joins Mark on the sofa, gaze fixed on the floor. There’s no other way to explain why he and Mark had been so, for lack of a better word, _obnoxious_ about their purported relationship. Jinyoung likes to think that if he got into a genuine relationship with any of the members – _Jaebum_ , his brain supplies, unbidden – he would tell the rest of the group honestly, have an open discussion with everyone about what it meant for the group.

Instead, they had gotten into a secret – albeit fake – relationship with each other, despite the fact that they both knew that there was some form of unresolved tension between them and Jaebum and Jackson, respectively. And then they had completely refused to acknowledge Jaebum and Jackson’s feelings about it. No wonder they had been so hurt.

But – there was a problem.

“If we tell them the truth, we’ll have to explain why we did it in the first place,” Jinyoung says, quietly. It means explaining Jaebum and Jackson about their feelings for them.

Mark holds his gaze steadily, nods. “I know,” he replies, “but maybe that’s what we should have done in the first place.”

Who knew – that being honest about your feelings was better than launching into some half-baked scheme to make someone jealous?

Jinyoung chews on the inside of his cheek. “I’m a little – scared,” he admits, “what if Jaebum-hyung’s totally weirded out? I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“He loves you,” Mark says, confidently. “Whether romantically or not, I don’t know. But he does love you and care about you. He’s not going to abandon your friendship.” Then, he pauses, smiles wanly. “Besides, it’s not like things can get worse than they already are, right?”

This draws out a small chuckle from Jinyoung. “Jackson loves you too, you know,” he adds, “you’ll be okay.”

Mark smiles hesitantly. “And if all that fails, we’ll still have each other,” he says, reaching out to pull Jinyoung into a tight hug.

“Mm,” Jinyoung murmurs in agreement, burying his face into the crook of Mark’s neck, “two idiots in love.”

Then they hear the door click open, and Jinyoung looks up in surprise.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Jaebum says, his voice sharp. He’s standing in the doorway, staring at Jinyoung and Mark, embracing on the sofa. It doesn’t look great, Jinyoung has to concede.

“Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung starts, pulling away from Mark and getting to his feet.

But Jaebum’s already shaking his head, turning and heading out the door. “I can’t believe you guys,” he’s muttering to himself darkly. The door bangs shut behind him.

Jinyoung throws Mark a panicked look.

“Go after him, you idiot,” is all Mark says, and then Jinyoung finds the use of his legs again, flies out the door, down the corridor after Jaebum’s retreating figure. He calls Jaebum’s name again, but Jaebum doesn’t even react, just continues storming away towards the lifts.

“Jaebum-hyung, please, wait – we need to talk!” Jinyoung shouts, throwing himself at the lift even as the doors begin to slide shut. The doors slam into him, and he winces slightly in pain, but then he’s slipping into the lift with Jaebum, and the lift doors shut.

Jaebum scowls at him. “There’s nothing to talk about,” Jaebum snaps.

“I know what that looked like, but I can explain –” Jinyoung starts, his words all tumbling out of him too quickly as he struggles to figure out what he wants to say. What he needs to say.

“You don’t owe me any explanations,” Jaebum says coldly, “I’m not your – I’m not your _anything_.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Jinyoung yells, feeling frustrated, though mostly at himself. “You’re my – you’re my best friend.” It’s not what he wants to say, what he wants to say is, _I think I might be in love with you, you idiot_ , but it doesn’t seem like the right moment to say it.

Jaebum looks shattered by his words. “Am I?” he asks. “It really hasn’t felt like it.”

“No, but – listen – what happened is –” Jinyoung stammers, casting a panicked glance at the floor numbers. The lift is steadily heading towards the ground floor, where Jaebum will be free to walk away from him again.

“I don’t want to hear it, Jinyoung!” Jaebum shouts.

Now Jinyoung’s actually frustrated with Jaebum as well. “Will you – will you just _listen to me?_ ” he yells, and then wheels round, slams the ‘lift stop’ button.

“What the _fuck_ , Jinyoung?” Jaebum tries to reach past Jinyoung to restart the lift, but Jinyoung shoves him back. Hard. He slams into the back wall of the lift, looking momentarily stunned by Jinyoung’s unexpected use of force.

Jinyoung scans the ceiling – he’s pretty sure that there aren’t cameras in the lift, but he just wants to make doubly sure. If JYP gets wind of the two of them fighting, they’re sure to get into serious trouble.

“Will you just listen to me for one second?” Jinyoung demands, hoping his voice sounds more steady than he feels right now. He looks pleadingly at Jaebum, beseeches him to just hear him out. “I need to talk to you,” he says firmly.

After a moment’s pause, Jaebum’s shoulders sag in defeat. “Fine,” he says, and he sounds exhausted, “ _talk_.”

And now that Jinyoung has the stage, he finds himself at a loss for words. How should he explain that he’s always admired Jaebum, his solidity, his drive, his unwavering loyalty? How that admiration grew over the years, turned into something more like desire? How to explain that their friendship of so many years has for so long – maybe always – been tinted with the hue of attraction, at least on his side?

It’s too difficult to start at the beginning, so he starts at the end.

“Mark and I,” Jinyoung says, slowly, considering his words, “we’re not going out.”

Jaebum narrows his eyes at him. “Okay, you’re not going out,” he repeats, like he’s not sure what point Jinyoung’s making, “so – you’re just sleeping together? Is that what you’re telling me? That it’s just some – physical thing?” He wrinkles his nose at Jinyoung, and despite himself – despite the tension of the moment – Jinyoung can’t help but find it unbearably cute.

“No, that’s not what I mean,” he says, pushing the thought of Jaebum’s annoying attractiveness out of his mind for the time being. “I mean – there’s nothing going on between me and Mark. Nothing at all. We’re just friends.”

“Right,” Jaebum says, dragging out the vowel sound. He sounds disbelieving. “So who gave you that hickey then?”

Jinyoung grimaces. “Okay, that was Mark,” he concedes, and Jaebum rolls his eyes. “But no – it’s not what you think. He only did it – _we_ only did it – to make you guys think we were, uh, sleeping together. Or something.”

A long pause. Jaebum is frowning at him. “What?”

“It was all fake, all of it,” Jinyoung continues, speaking more quickly now, “I mean, we were always really close, but we started – well, being closer, I guess? Trying to make everyone think there was something going on between us.”

Jaebum’s still squinting at Jinyoung, and his jaw is still clenched, but he looks slightly less distrustful. “You guys were faking it?” he asks, and Jinyoung nods eagerly. “When did this start?”

“Uh, a couple months ago?” Jinyoung racks his brain, tries to think back to the first time he and Mark spoke about it, the first thing they did as part of the plan. “Around the time we found out that Taehyung and Jeongguk got together. At that fan meeting, where I called Mark over to sit with me? And I kissed him on the cheek? You probably don’t remember.”

“I remember,” Jaebum says, softly, and Jinyoung’s heart flips at the thought that Jaebum had noticed, after all.

He breathes deeply, tries to slow down his racing heart. “We didn’t intend for it to go this far,” Jinyoung adds, “it just sort of – ran out of control, and we didn’t know how to stop. That’s – that’s what we were talking about, you know? Earlier, in the studio. About how to tell you guys.”

Jaebum doesn’t look so angry now, but he does look hurt. “So, what – was this all like, a joke to you guys? Some sort of hidden camera prank?” he asks, and there is pain in his voice.

And here it is. Jinyoung’s chance to take the out, claim it was all done as a prank that went horribly wrong, and eliminate the need to say anything about the real reasons for this ill-advised scheme.

But Jinyoung grits his teeth. He’s not going to take the easy way out, not any more.

“No,” he says, after a deep inhale, “no, it wasn’t a prank.”

Jaebum’s watching him so intently now. “Then, why?” he asks, and his voice is quiet, apprehensive.

Jinyoung feels like he’s about to explode out of his own skin, he’s so electric with tension. “I wanted to make you jealous,” he says, looking down at Jaebum’s shoes, “I thought if you saw me with Mark, maybe you would get jealous.”

“And why,” Jaebum continues, “did you want to make me jealous?”

Jinyoung drags his eyes up from the floor, stares deep into Jaebum’s dark, heavily-lidded ones. He looks so gentle, so vulnerable in this moment. It makes Jinyoung’s chest tighten.

“Because,” Jinyoung says, and his voice is barely more than a whisper, “I like you.” He clenches his fists to keep himself from shaking, watches as Jaebum’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “I’ve liked you so much, for such a long time,” he continues, telling himself that he needs to say everything, all of it, because he might not get another chance to tell Jaebum how he feels. Not if Jaebum is creeped out and never wants to speak to him again.

So he keeps going. “I admire you, your passion and your dedication,” he says, “and how you always push me to be a better version of myself. Being around you just – it just makes me so happy.”

Jaebum’s face is contorted into something Jinyoung can’t read. “Why wouldn’t you just tell me all of this?”

“I was scared,” Jinyoung says, looking down and shaking his head. He can feel hot tears springing to his eyes. “I was afraid, if you didn’t feel the same way, that it would ruin our friendship.”

“And you didn’t think that doing _this_ would ruin our friendship?” Jaebum asks, and his voice cracks ever so slightly. The sound tears into Jinyoung’s chest like a bullet. “Trying to make me jealous? Playing – playing with my feelings?”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Jinyoung says quietly. His lungs feel clogged up. “I’m so sorry.”

Jaebum exhales heavily, his breath rattling through his throat. “That was manipulative,” he says, but he doesn’t sound angry. Just betrayed. Somehow that is worse. “What you did – it was manipulative.”

There’s nothing Jinyoung can say to that. Jaebum’s absolutely right. He just steps away mutely, and Jaebum steps around him, presses the button to restart the lift.

When the lift reaches the ground floor, Jaebum gives Jinyoung a long look, his expression unreadable, then steps out and walks away. Jinyoung feels his entire chest deflate, his ribs crushing down on him. He’s really fucked things up this time.

 

*

 

Jinyoung’s lying on his bed in his room. Jaebum’s barely looked at him since his horrific confession yesterday. Thankfully their schedules aren’t too packed this week, so Jinyoung’s mostly free to just hide in his room and nurse his wounded heart.

Not that he has anyone to blame but himself. He can’t even blame Mark. It was entirely his own choice to agree to this terrible plan.

He hasn’t left his room all day. It’s late afternoon by the time Mark slips quietly in, sits on the edge of his bed.

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung-ah,” he says, softly, rubbing Jinyoung’s foot through the blanket.

Jinyoung smiles wanly up at him. Even though he doesn’t blame Mark, he can’t help but feel a twinge of bitterness. Jackson had taken the news far better than Jaebum, and had apparently confessed his own feelings to Mark. The two of them were now tentatively an item, or at least on the road to becoming one.

Jinyoung and Jaebum, on the other hand, were further than they had ever been from each other.

“Don’t be sorry,” Jinyoung says, reaching out to interlace his fingers with Mark’s. “It’s not your fault. I’m an adult, I knew what I was doing. I made my own bed, and now I have to lie in it.” He gestures at the bed he’s lying on. “Forever.”

Mark sighs. “I’m sure Jaebum will come around,” he murmurs, in that soft, comforting voice that Mark does so well. But even then, Jinyoung can’t bring himself to believe.

“I’m sure he’ll stop being mad at some point,” Jinyoung says, “but I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me. I don’t think our friendship will ever be the same.”

“You don’t know that,” Mark insists. “Jacks is talking to him. He might be able to turn him around.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “He’s stubborn, though,” he says. It’s one of the things he loves so much about Jaebum, how single-minded he can be. He never thought he’d be on the opposite side of that dogged quality.

“He’s stubborn,” Mark agrees, “but he also cares about you. A lot. So keep your chin up, yeah?”

Jinyoung nods, just to get Mark off his back. But he’s already resigning himself to saying goodbye to his close friendship with Jaebum. Tears prickle at his eyes. It feels like mourning the death of a relationship.

“Get some rest, come out for dinner in a bit?” Mark murmurs as he gets to his feet. Jinyoung rolls to his side to face the wall and makes a non-committal noise. Mark sighs. As he leaves he promises to come back to check on Jinyoung in a bit.

Jinyoung must have dozed off, because when he finds himself opening his eyes the room is dimly lit from the setting sun. He hears footsteps behind him, and a soft knock on the door frame.

“Mark-hyung, I’m okay,” he mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut, “I don’t need dinner, I’m not hungry.”

The voice that replies is more gravelly that Mark’s.

“You should still eat something, though.”

Jinyoung’s eyes fly open. He sits up in bed, turns around.

“Hyung,” he says, almost whispers, because he can barely believe that he’s looking at Jaebum right now, standing in his room, hands shoved in the pockets of his sweatpants, looking painfully awkward.

“How long are you going to lock yourself up in your room?” Jaebum asks. He offers a tentative smile, an almost imperceptible tilt of his chin.

Jinyoung blinks, trying to calm his pounding heart. “I’m just – I’m just tired,” he says. He doesn’t want Jaebum to think he’s trying to garner sympathy. “I’m fine, hyung, really. You don’t have to – you don’t have to worry.” _You don’t have to pretend to care about me_ , he thinks, _not when I’ve given you every reason not to._

But Jaebum just steps closer, perches on the edge of Jinyoung’s bed.

“Jackson talked to me,” he says, quietly, and Jinyoung knows this, but has no idea where Jaebum is going with this. So he remains silent, lets Jaebum continue. “He dragged me into a room and locked us in there and went off on a massive rant. About how I was being an idiot and letting my pride get in the way, because surely I could see why you did what you did and that you meant no harm by it.”

Jinyoung nods furiously. “I really didn’t mean any harm, and I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he says firmly. “And I’m so sorry that I did.”

Jaebum just shakes his head, holds a hand up to indicate that he has more to say. “I know,” he says, nodding, like he’s talking to himself. “I know you’re sorry. And I know there was no malice intended. I was just – I felt betrayed, you know? And sad, that you didn’t feel like you could just tell me how you felt.

“But then – Jackson reminded me, that I had never told you how I felt either. And that maybe what I was doing, keeping you by my side, relying so much on you, and never telling you how I felt – maybe that’s not so much better either.”

The pressure in Jinyoung’s chest increases. “Never telling me how you felt?” he repeats, voice hoarse.

Jaebum looks down, his fingers twisting into each other. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “I like you too, Jinyoung-ah. And I was mostly – I was just embarrassed, when you told me. Because your plan had worked. I had been so, incredibly jealous of you and Mark. Every time I saw the two of you together it made me want to explode. I didn’t want Mark to be the one who got to have you in his arms. I – I wanted that to be me.”

Jinyoung can barely believe his ears. “Do you – do you still want that?” he asks, hardly trusting his own voice to make the words. His heart is hammering against his ribcage.

When Jaebum lifts his eyes, there is so much raw vulnerability in his gaze that it makes Jinyoung crumple a little inside.

“Yeah,” Jaebum breathes, “yeah – if you’ll still have me.”

“Are you crazy?” Jinyoung replies, so quickly the words are spilling out of his mouth before he realises he’s saying them. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted, hyung. I’ve only ever wanted you.”

Then Jaebum is smiling shyly, his cheeks rounding, tinged faintly with pink. “Okay,” he says, and his hands reach across the space between them, gently holding on to Jinyoung’s. “Let’s give this a go, shall we?”

Jinyoung feels like his heart could explode out of his chest. “Yes,” he breathes, squeezing Jaebum’s hands. “Hyung, yes, please.”

Jaebum looks so perfect, sitting across from him on the bed, the warm yellow glow of the evening sun lighting up his soft gaze.

“Did Mark ever get to kiss you?” Jaebum asks, suddenly, startling Jinyoung.

“No!” he exclaims, hurriedly. “No, we didn’t – no.”

A sly smile has crept its way onto Jaebum face. “Not that it matters, of course,” he murmurs, “but it just came to mind. Because – I’d like to kiss you, now.”

Jinyoung can feel his cheeks flushing. “Oh,” he exhales, in surprise. “I’d like that.”

And then Jaebum is leaning forward, one hand coming up to cup Jinyoung’s jawline, the other supporting his weight as he presses into Jinyoung.

When their lips touch, Jinyoung feels absolutely electric. Jaebum’s lips are soft, softer than he could have imagined.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Jinyoung mumbles against Jaebum’s lips.

“Mm,” Jaebum murmurs back, nipping insistently at Jinyoung’s bottom lip. “Me too.”

Then he’s licking his tongue against Jinyoung’s lip, and Jinyoung lets his mouth fall open obligingly. The heat of their tongues sliding together intoxicates him. But he’s tired of Jaebum taking all the control, so he sucks Jaebum’s tongue into his mouth, is gratified to hear a low moan rumble from the back of Jaebum’s throat.

Jinyoung lets out a complaining whine when Jaebum pulls away.

“We should get you some food,” says Jaebum, though he looks reluctant to move.

“Mm,” Jinyoung hums, shaking his head and pressing another kiss to Jaebum’s lips, “no, I’m fine here.”

Jaebum lets out a low chuckle. “You’re fine, indeed,” he teases, “but you really need to eat.”

When Jinyoung pouts, he smirks, trails a finger down the side of Jinyoung’s neck. “Isn’t this where your hickey was?” he purrs, stroking the soft spot in the curve of Jinyoung’s collarbone. “Maybe after dinner I can make a mark of my own.”

Jinyoung’s heart stutters in his chest. “You can mark me anywhere you want,” he breathes.

Jaebum just chuckles, climbing to his feet and tugging Jinyoung up with him. “I plan to,” he says, winking, “which is a better plan than any you’ve come up with so far.”

And Jinyoung thinks, grinning to himself as he lets himself get pulled along, that while Jabeum’s probably right – his own half-baked scheme seems to have worked out exactly the way he’d intended, in the end.

 

 


End file.
